Ragnar Blitz Lebrett
'']] *Class: Stormrider *Gender: Male *Age: 29 *Height: 6'2" Wild Arms XF Web Bio He appears as a battle-tested veteran, but there is a hint of class and nobility in the way he speaks. Although he is generally courteous and well-mannered, he thinks himself a ladies' man and sometimes just comes across as sleazy. He is a skilled fighter who always stays calm regardless of the situation, and like the others, has his own very personal reasons for become involved in the affairs of Elesius. Expanded Biography Formative Years When Ragnar was a small child he lived in a small country that bordered Elesius. In that period of Elesius' history the kingdom still operated with a ruthless expansionist mind set and was engaged in many wars with it's neighbors for territory. Ragnar's home country was invaded by Elesius and taken by violent force; His father was publicly executed for standing in defiance of Elesius and his head was left up as a warning for weeks. Ragnar also lost an older brother during the annexation of his homeland. His mother survived the slaughter and took Ragnar and fled the country where they lived quietly in peace until her death. After his mother's passing Ragnar set out into Elesius as a drifter and eventually joined a group of traveling mercenaries who became a sort of surrogate family for him. This, too, was fated to come to an unfortunate end. The group of mercenaries happened to find a supply of mysterious ARMs that were unlike any they'd seen before. They thought this was a great blessing as ARMs in Elesius were small medallions that allowed people to instantly have the battle knowledge of different job classes without training or study. Ragnar watched as the other activated the Black ARMs and cried out in pain as they were transformed into mindless living corpses, their skin as pale and haggard as the dead. Once more, Ragnar was on his own. Mercenary Days The incident with the Black ARMs haunted him and made him become interested in the exact nature of ARMs -- where did they come from, who built them, and why? He started piecing together information and realized that new models of ARMs came out around the same time as new war campaigns in Elesius and came to the conclusion that Elesius must be the source of ARMs. Realizing that Elesius had taken away his family through brute force and his surrogate family through the tainted Black ARMs Ragnar came to hate Elesius. He made up his mind that what he wanted most in the world was to destroy Elesius. After Princess Alexia Lynn Elesius went missing and King Hrathnir III fell ill he saw his chance to take a swing at the country and joined up with the Martial Guard. The Martial Guard was more or less a private army for the Council of Elder Statesmen presented to the public as a means of protecting them but in actuality was a gang of criminals who carried out the Council's wishes. Although Ragnar hated Elesius he was not so consumed by hatred as to see the bullying of innocent townspeople as a noble quest. Indeed, Ragnar had always kept a philosophical and open mind about the world and to him the Martial Guard's actions weren't entirely unlike what had happened to his own village. So Ragnar quit the Guard and became a rogue Guardsmen along with some other enlistees that saw the Martial Guard as the corrupt entity it was. It was at this point at which he met up with Clarissa Arwin who at the time was pretending to be the fallen princess Alexia Lynn Elesius who was leading a resistance group, Chalet Blanc, to take back the kingdom. Oddly enough he encountered them when Tony ran away from the group and came upon his campsite where he begged for food. Initially he saw this meeting as an opportunity to find out the truth about ARMs but was disappointed to find out Clarissa didn't know anything on the subject. Ragnar then became intrigued at what the group was fighting for and began shadowing their movements. He decided that in the end what Clarissa wanted was what he himself wanted -- to see the destruction of the current Elesius p and creation of a better nation, for the people. At this point he swore loyalty to Chalet Blanc. Involvement with Chalet Blanc Not long after joining the resistance group they encountered the same Black ARMs that had destroyed his mercenary platoon and he was not able to prevent a large number of drifters from becoming zombies as they did not trust an ex-Guardsman. Category:Wild Arms XF characters Category:Protagonists